No Light In You Bright Blue Eyes
by LittleMisguidedGhost
Summary: Derek avait voulu passer la journée seul, à réfléchir, à déprimer dans sa vieille maison. Mais Stiles sait qu'on ne laisse pas quelqu'un s'apitoyer sur son sort, surtout lors d'un jour important comme celui-ci.
1. Plus d'étincelles dans ses prunelles

Derek regardait le plafond carbonisé au dessus de lui, et laissait ses oreilles capter le moindre bruit du vent dans les ruines de l'habitation. C'était comme une symphonie qui allait crescendo lorsque les bourrasques s'engouffraient entre les vitres cassées et les planches de bois brisées. Il souffla. De tristesse, de mélancolie, de nostalgie.

Il avait demandé à ses Betas d'être seul aujourd'hui. Il leur avait donné une journée de break après toutes les semaines d'entraînements rudement menés, et ils n'avaient pas refusés. Ils savaient qu'une occasion comme celle-ci ne se refusait pas. Alors ils étaient partis tôt dans la matinée, emmenant Jackson, Lydia, Scott et Allison avec eux pour une virée entre adolescents « normaux ». Stiles avait gentiment refusé, être entouré de couple ne l'intéressait pas et il avait d'autres projets en tête pour la journée.

L'Alpha se releva et marcha jusqu'à ce qui fut autrefois la salle à manger. Les murs noirs de suies et de cendres ne permettaient plus de distinguer quoi que ce soit. La seule lumière émanait du soleil, qui était caché aujourd'hui par d'énormes nuages noirs menaçant de pleuvoir à tout moment.

Il aurait voulu que toute sa famille soit là aujourd'hui. Que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, et lui dise « Tu es devenue un vrai homme », les larmes aux yeux. Que son père, lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et incline la tête, voulant dire qu'il était fier. Que Laura dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue et qu'elle se moque de sa barbe naissante qui lui donnait un air de bad boy. Que Peter lui fasse une remarque sarcastique avec son sourire en coin, pour lui faire comprendre que malgré tout, il était content de l'évolution de son neveu. Que sa cousine Andrea lui fasse un dessin avec ses crayons de couleurs à paillettes qu'elle avait eu à la foire. Que ses cousins Paul, Carter et Melvin le forcent à jouer avec eux à un mini match de baseball l'après-midi pour se défouler. Que Théa fasse ses premiers pas vers lui en riant comme les bébés savent le faire. Il voulait juste retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il voulait retrouver sa vie banale de loup-garou.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Le soir, il fermait les yeux et il pouvait encore entendre la voix de sa sœur lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi alors qu'ils étaient au lycée. Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes de tristesse et de colère, et que Laura avait dû le bercer pour le calmer. Il n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis, et aujourd'hui ses paupières étaient lourdes d'émotions. Il voulait se laisser aller, briser cette carapace le temps d'une après-midi, hurler à en faire trembler les murs brinquebalants de la demeure carbonisée. Mais rien ne couler. Ses glandes lacrymales semblaient s'être desséchées et dans l'incapacité de s'humidifier à nouveau. Ses yeux lui brulaient et il pressa ses poings dessus jusqu'à voir des taches blanches. Etre faible, n'était finalement pas au gout de jour. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il passa en revue chaque pièce, se souvenant de chaque détail d'un souvenir, souriant tristement malgré lui et puis il remonta dans ce qui fut autrefois sa chambre. Il y avait juste mis un matelas blanc, qui contrastait avec l'environnement autour. Il s'allongea, recommença à regarder le plafond et failli s'endormir lorsqu'il perçu des battements de cœur à l'étage inférieur. Il aurait pu être alerté, s'il n'avait pas reconnu cette odeur qui lui était si familière. Les battements se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se trouver près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et aperçu Stiles assis à côté de lui. Il tenait un cupcake surmontait d'une bougie, et souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Derek. » dit l'adolescent en tendant la pâtisserie à son interlocuteur

L'Alpha souleva ses sourcils d'incompréhension en se redressant et accepta le gâteau, le partageant en deux, pour en donner la moitié à Stiles.

« Comment… Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je suis le fils de Sheriff, s'il te plait. Je sais tout. »

« Dis plutôt que tu fouines dans tout. »

« Bon, peut être aussi. » opina Stiles en engloutissant le cupcake

Derek n'y toucha pas, se rallongea et referma les yeux, son attention réglée sur la respiration de l'hyperactif. Finalement, ça le rassurait de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait assez à lui pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Stiles s'allongea à son tour et pose ses deux mains à plat sur son ventre et écouta le vent. Le silence qui s'était poursuivie pendant longtemps fut brisée par la pluie torrentielle.

« J'adore la pluie, commença Stiles en souriant doucement le regard perdu sur le plafond, je me souviens que lorsqu'il pleuvait, ma mère me faisait un chocolat chaud, mettait un de ses CD de musiques classiques et nous plaçaient tous les deux à la fenêtre. Et on restait là à regarder le ciel pleuré jusqu'au retour de mon père. C'était un des seuls moments où j'arrivais à être calme plus de 3 heures. »

Derek avait ouvert les yeux et fixait lui aussi le plafond. Il ne dit rien, il n'avait rien à dire, et ça convenait à Stiles qui soupira pour ravaler un sanglot.

« Elle me manque terriblement. Tous les jours. Constamment. C'est comme un poids qui refuse de quitter ma poitrine, c'est à la fois douloureux mais j'ai l'impression que si je vivais sans, ce serait pire. Mon premier anniversaire sans elle, j'ai pleuré toute la journée, j'étais à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. Encore aujourd'hui, quand c'est mon anniversaire, je croise les doigts pour qu'elle arrive dans ma chambre, qu'elle m'embrasse sur le front et qu'elle me chante cette fichue chanson qui me faisait du bien, mais ça n'arrive pas… Je... Enfin... Je me demandais… Comment tu fais, toi ? Tu donnes l'impression d'être au dessus de tout ça, de vivre au jour le jour, de ne pas avoir ce sentiment de manque permanent mais je sais que c'est faux, parce que même si tu te donnes des airs de grand méchant loup, je sais qu'au fond, ça te fait mal. Alors, c'est quoi ton secret ? »

Stiles avait tourné son regard humidifié vers le grand brun qui regardait toujours en l'air. Ce dernier souffla, comme pour se donner du courage avant de commencer.

« Je n'ai pas de secret, Stiles. C'est juste cette carapace que je me suis faite, elle m'empêche de penser continuellement au fait que je suis seul. »

« Mais tu nous as nous. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Allison et Lydia. Et puis tu m'a moi, chuchota-t-il »

« C'est vrai. Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille, vous êtes cette ancre qui m'empêche de devenir fou à lier le soir quand j'ai l'impression d'entendre leur voix, leur rires, leur chuchotements, leurs pas, leur présence… Sans vous, je pense que je serais peut-être déjà mort. »

Stiles se crispa à cette éventualité, et agrippa la main du loup qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il la serra très fort pour être sur que l'adolescent était réel, et non pas un sujet de son imagination. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent comme un lien étroit. La main froide du plus jeune, fut réchauffée par l'autre. Cherchant encore plus de chaleur, Stiles roula sur le côté et colla son torse à l'épaule de loup-garou, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce rapprochement n'aurait pas du se faire aussi naturellement, mais c'était l'ambiance doucereuse, la pluie qui continuait de tomber et les confidences qui avaient fait qu'ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Ils en avaient besoin. Derek plus que Stiles, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué tout haut.

Le grand brun tourna la tête, collant involontairement son nez à celui du plus jeune et regarda les prunelles noisette humides avec fascination. Stiles s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement, sans s'en rendre compte et était incapable de s'arrêter. Derek posa sa main gauche sur sa joue, et essuya les fugitives du revers du pouce. L'adolescent nicha sa tête dans la grande paume et souffla.

« Ca va aller, Stiles, ça va aller. »

Et en disant ces mots, la première larme depuis l'incident, se mit à rouler de sa paupière jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Les suivantes suivirent, comme le torrent qu'il y avait dehors. Stiles ne releva pas, n'y ne fut étonné, et effectua le même geste que son aîné envers ce dernier. Ils étaient là, couchés sur le matelas, la main gauche de Stiles agrippée à la main droite de Derek, nez contre nez, yeux dans les yeux, larmes contre larmes, et le silence. Ils n'avaient plus de besoin de mot.

La pluie avait cessé, laissant derrière elle cette odeur caractéristique qui plaisait tellement à Derek. Il essuya d'un revers de manche les trainés mouillées sur son visage et laissa ses yeux divaguaient sur le visage maintenant apaisé du plus jeune. Stiles aussi le regardait plus attentivement, comme fasciné. Et comme un accord sourd, Derek avança son visage jusqu'à ce que son souffle se perde sur celui de Stiles et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les pressa comme une demande exigeante, comme une envie insatiable, comme un besoin existentiel. Et Stiles répondit. Il imbriqua parfaitement sa bouche sur celle du loup, et fut gonflé d'une chaleur enveloppante et apaisante alors que leurs langues jouaient aux chats et à la souris. Lorsque Derek se recula pour laisser à Stiles le temps de rependre son souffle, il se sentit gêné. Il n'aurait peut être pas du céder à la tentation.

« Je.. Je n'aurais pas- »

« Non. Non… »

Et l'adolescent dépose un baiser plus chaste sur celle de son nouvel amant. Il se blottit contre les gros bras de Derek, la tête sur sa poitrine, les bras autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Le plus vieux l'encercla de ses bras puissants, faisant barrière.

Et ils restèrent là, se demandant comment ils allaient faire le lendemain, s'ils allaient nier cette nouvelle relation, ou alors l'acceptaient tout aussi naturellement que s'était passé l'après-midi. Au final, ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient juste besoin l'un de l'autre pour atténuer le trou qui se trouvait dans leurs cages thoraciques.

« Stiles ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Merci. »

Pour seule réponse, Stiles resserra son emprise et ferma les yeux. Pour Derek, c'était le meilleur anniversaire passé depuis la disparition de sa famille, et son plus beau cadeau fût d'avoir l'adolescent à ses côtés. Alors que la respiration du plus jeune ralentissait, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de dormir.

Le lendemain, se fut les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent l'Alpha, qui eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre la situation en tête : Il avait voulu être tout seul, avait renvoyé ses Betas, Stiles était passé à l'improviste, il lui avait confié certaines choses, il avait pleuré, et il avait embrassé l'hyperactif, et maintenant, ce dernier était enroulé autour de lui, le nez dans son cou, et le visage paisible de sommeil.

Si on lui avait dis ça quelques jours plutôt, il aurait rigolé... ou grogné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour Stiles, juste qu'il aimait sa présence rassurante et on odeur enivrante. Rien de plus. Alors comment expliquer cette soudaine envie de l'embrasser, hier soir ? Lui-même n'avait pas la réponse et s'en moquait. Stiles avait répondu à son baiser sans rechigner et c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

Il entendit trois battements de cœur et des voix qui s'élevaient à l'étage inférieur, et compris que ses Betas étaient revenus de leur escapade. Il se leva le plus précautionneusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Stiles, le regarda une dernière fois attendri et descendit les accueillir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de donner une bien meilleure tournure à sa vie.


	2. Tu ne choisis pas, tu subis l'amour

Cela faisait peut-être une semaine. Ou alors 6 jours. Ou bien 7. Peut-être 8, même. Derek avait arrêté de compter, au bout du troisième jour lorsqu'il avait reçu un message de Stiles et qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Il n'était pas près. Pas près pour le bonheur. Il ne le méritait pas. Et il avait surtout peur qu'une fois dans sa bulle avec le fils du Sheriff, il y aurait eu quelque chose pour venir tout briser.

Pas que l'homosexualité soit une gêne. Il se fichait pas mal de ses étiquettes qu'on collait aux gens par rapport à leur orientation sexuelle. L'amour ne restait que de l'amour après tout, qu'importe vers qui il était destiné.

Non, à l'instant même il aurait presque peur de sa propre ombre. Quand il avait embrassé Stiles, il s'était sentit tout simplement bien, à nouveau vivant, rempli d'une bouffée de sentiments qu'il pensait incapable de ressentir à nouveau. Et il essayait à tout prix de retrouver ces sensations. Mais il avait perdu toutes les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux le temps d'une journée, il n'était pas près à ce que ça recommence. Il se sentait incapable d'agir en temps que bon Alpha, s'il devait toujours avoir un œil sur Stiles. Pas que ce dernier ne soit pas capable de se protéger lui-même, mais il y avait ce lien qui faisait Derek se sentait obligé de le superviser pour tout. Tout le temps.

Le grand brun regarda une énième fois l'écran de son ordi où le SMS apparaissait. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il aurait pu le réciter les yeux fermés ou le recopier à la virgule près. Peut-être les deux.

« On dit : Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. C'est peut-être vrai après tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais ça me fait peur. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, j'ai simplement répondu à ta demande, Derek. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fais pour que tu m'ignores. Tu penses que c'était une erreur ? Fais le moi savoir, parce que je deviens parano à tourner en rond. Fais-moi un signe. Tu me manques... xx »

Bien sur, il aurait dû répondre, Stiles aurait compris, il lui aurait laissé du temps, ils y seraient parvenus par petit pas de bébé, mais ils y seraient arrivés au final. Mais non. Son cerveau et ses doigts étaient dans l'incapacité de se connecter ensemble, et de pianoter sur l'écran tactile du portable. Il avait trop de chose à dire, et pas assez de courage.

« Du courage.. » souffla-t-il à lui-même

Après avoir quitté Beacon Hills, il avait dû apprendre à être autonome, contrôler son loup, continuer sa vie sans sa famille, puis sans Laura, revenir à Beacon Hills, faire fasse au passé, se battre contre son oncle, devenir un Alpha, prendre soin de ses Betas, pardonner Peter, aider Scott, et la liste était encore longue. Alors, le courage ça le connaissait. Il méritait presque une haie d'honneur, avec la fanfare et la remise de médaille. Alors pourquoi un gamin de bientôt 17 ans arrivait à le faire tomber de son piédestal ? C'était stupide et illogique, mais les lois de la nature étaient incontrôlables, c'est un fait.

Il tourna en rond comme un lion en cage pendant encore 5 bonnes minutes et décida d'aller prendre l'air en espérant ne pas tomber sur Stiles. Enfilant sa veste en cuir et accélérant le pas, il fut vite arrêté par Erica. La blonde pulpeuse semblait déterminée à tirer les vers du nez de son chef.

« On doit parler. »

« Plus tard. »

Il essaya de la contourner, mais elle lui agrippa le bras, pas plus perturbé par le regard rougeoyant la menaçant dangereusement. Elle était _vraiment_ déterminée. Derek souffla, étant épuisé et ne voulant pas se battre, il se replaça devant sa Beta, près à l'écouter. Au moins d'une oreille.

« Bien. Je t'écoute. »

« C'est à propos de Stiles. »

A l'entente du prénom, ses sens se mirent en alerte. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de stupide pendant son absence ? Ou alors au contraire, il le vivait plutôt bien ? L'inquiétude et la tristesse se lisaient sur son visage.

« Je le savais » ria-t-elle jaune

Il releva un de ses sourcils inquisiteur, attendant la suite des pensées d'Erica.

« Ecoute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir, mais tu as merdé. Sur toute la ligne. Il est mal en point. J'ai jamais vu des cernes aussi énormes sur le visage d'une personne. J'ai pas entendu son rire depuis 1 semaine. On est obligé de le baby-sitter pour qu'il mange. Il a les yeux dans le vide la plupart du temps. Il est accroché à son portable. Il attend quelque chose. Et je sais que c'est quelque chose venant de toi. Ou alors c'est tout simplement toi. Alors fais quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais fais un truc parce que c'est invivable pour tout le monde, même pour toi. Tu fais la gueule plus que d'ordinaire, et je pensais pas que c'était possible, honnêtement. Tu tiens à lui, plus que tu peux te l'imaginer et te l'avouer, alors réfléchis à ce que tu va faire. Si tu décides de lui briser le cœur, fais le maintenant, n'attend pas le dernier moment. Si c'est l'inverse, je ne comprend toujours pas ce que tu fous encore là, va le voir, dis lui ce que tu ressens et basta. Fin de l'histoire, y a pas réfléchir plus que ça. C'est pas un devoir de maths très compliqué, c'est juste lui plus toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est la bonne addition. La balle est dans ton camp, Derek. »

Et elle avait raison, il s'en rendait compte.

* * *

Stiles était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Sa cage thoracique se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations et expirations, le regard fixe et les mains accrochés à ses pieds joints. Il était comme ça depuis son retour du lycée. Son portable se trouvait bien évidemment à côté de lui. Il ne perdait pas espoir de recevoir une réponse de sa part. Alors en attendant, il se remettait en question.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de répondre au baiser de Derek ? Bien qu'il en ait eu envie, qu'une vague de chaleur apaisante s'était formé dans tout son abdomen, peut être qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir. Ou au moins, ne pas l'avoir embrasser de nouveau aurait été bien. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'air était comme électrique lorsqu'il se trouvait près du loup, et il ne se contrôlait plus. Etre gay n'était pas en soit un problème, et il savait que son père, ses amis, et surtout Scott respecteraient son choix. Mais est-ce que Derek était celui qu'il lui fallait ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait été trompé par le charisme du grand brun, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Alors comment expliquer les accélérations de son cœur lorsqu'il le regardait, lui parlait ou qu'il était plaquait contre un mur pour le menacer ?

Stiles secoua la tête et souffla. Il voulait arrêter de penser à Derek le temps d'une journée, mais c'était impossible. Tomber amoureux n'était pas dans ses projets et ça venait tout perturber dans son monde d'hyperactif. Il ne comprenait pas. La radio fonctionnait au volume maximum et hurlait les paroles d'une des chansons de Pink.

« **Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**

Parfois je déteste chaque mot que tu dis

**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**

Parfois j'ai envie de frapper tout ton visage

**There's no one quite like you**

Il n'y a personne comme toi

**You push all my buttons down**

Tu abaisses toutes mes barrières

**I know life would suck without you**

Je sais que ma vie craindrait sans toi

**At the same time, I wanna hug you**

En meme temps, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras

**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**

Je veux enrouler mes mains autour de ton cou

**You're an asshole but I love you**

Tu es un trou du cul mais je t'aime

**And you make me so mad I ask myself**

Et tu me rends si fou, je me demande moi-même

**Why i'm still here, or where could I go**

Pourquoi je suis toujours ici ou où est-ce que je pourrais aller

**You're the only love i've ever known**

Tu es le seul amour que je n'ai jamais connu

**But I hate you**

Mais je te déteste

**I really hate you, so much**

Je te déteste vraiment, tellement

**I think it must be**

Je pense que ça doit être

**True love true love**

Le vrai amour, le vrai amour

**It must be true love**

Ca doit être le vrai amour

**Nothing else can break my heart like true love**

Rien ne peut me briser le coeur comme le vrai amour

**True love, it must be true love**

Le vrai amour, ça doit être le vrai mour

**No one else can break my heart like you**

Personne ne peut me briser le coeur comme toi

**Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my fingernails**

J'ai essayé d'entourer tes petites veines autour de mes ongles

**Just once please try no to be so mean**

Pour une fois, s'il te plait, ne soit pas méchant

**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C**

Répète après moi maintenant R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C

**Come on i'll say it slowly**

Allez dis le doucement

**You can do it babe**

Tu peux le faire… »

Et le reste de la chanson continua jusqu'à passer à la suivante. Elle avait tellement de sens pour Stiles. Elle correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il sourit tristement. C'était drôle comment une chanson paraissait si vraie à certain moment de la vie. Comme une bande originale, une chanson qui correspondrait à toute sa vie. Il n'avait plus qu'à la rajouter à sa playlist.

Il avait le cœur brisé. « C'est environ 2 milliards de chansons à ce sujet » se voyait-il dire à Scott, et maintenant c'était à son tour. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Derek. C'était lui qui était venu le retrouver. C'était lui qui lui avait pris la main. C'était lui qui s'était allongé et collé contre lui. C'était lui qui s'était mis à pleurer comme un imbécile en parlant de sa mère. C'était lui, c'était de sa faute. Pas celle de Derek.

Il se leva excédé par lui-même, éteignit se chaine hifi, son portable, son ordinateur et tout ce qui le rattachait au monde extérieur. Il avait envie d'être seul avec lui-même le temps d'une soirée. Demain, ça passerait. Ou alors il lui faudrait plus de temps. Il était près à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Avec le temps, son cœur devrait cicatriser, non ?

Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer sur son sort. Il était épuisé, fatiguée, extenuée, à bout de souffle. Il avait comme un poids qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique, empêchant son cœur de battre normalement. Il exhala fortement et descendit prendre un verre d'eau.

Il le but d'une traite, et s'appuya contre l'évier, le regard légèrement perdu devant lui. Ca lui arrivait souvent en ce moment. Il réfléchissait trop. Son cerveau allait imploser, cellules par cellules, neurones pas neurones si ça continuait.

* * *

Derek se tenait derrière la porte. Il pouvait entendre distinctement le cœur de Stiles battre lentement. Assez pour dire qu'il était éveillé. Il n'avait qu'à sonner, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et vivre heure pour toujours. En apparence, ça paraissait simple, mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Les mots n'étaient pas faits pour lui, mais pourtant il devait faire un effort. Pour Stiles.

Il contracta son poing et cogna trois grands coups. Il attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Stiles en survêtement, les yeux violacés de cernes et le teint pâle. Il devait avoir quoi ? 5 heures de sommeil par nuit, si ce n'est moins. Un pauvre zombie ambulant avec le cœur en miette.

Bravo Derek.

L'adolescent eut du mal à comprendre que la personne en face de lui était réelle, mais se déplaça machinalement sur le côté pour le faire entrer.

« Stiles… »

Le concerné releva lentement la tête vers les prunelles vermeilles qui scintillaient d'inquiétude, et essaya de sourire. Echec monumental.

Et comme si le bloc de mot restait coincé dans la gorge du loup, il préféra s'avancer vers l'adolescent frêle et l'enlaça doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se brise, qu'il s'effrite sous ses doigts.

« Je suis là. Je suis là… »

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre 2 destiné à celles qui voulaient avoir une suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu ou déplu. Les remarques constructives sont acceptées avec plaisir. Bisous, Moon.**


	3. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi

Ils étaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, le plus vieux en cuillère contre le plus jeune, un bras protecteur au dessus de son abdomen. Il n'y avait que le silence, et eux. Un silence apaisant après une rafale de mot, une tornade de cris. Le calme après la tempête.

_Précédemment_

« Je suis là. Je suis là… »

Alors que Stiles, la tête contre la poitrine du loup, inspira profondément, ses sens se remirent en éveil. Prenant conscience que l'étreinte était réel, il repoussa lourdement Derek. Il n'était pas près à lui pardonner avec un câlin, pas après la semaine horrible qu'il venait de passer, ça non. Il avait besoin de crier son désespoir, de faire sortir toute sa mélancolie, d'hurler sa tristesse, de se soulager, d'enlever la peine qui pesait comme du plomb dans sa poitrine.

« Stiles… »

« Non, y a pas de Stiles qui tienne. Stiles il en a marre, il sature, il n'arrive plus à suivre, il est à la ramasse. J'en ai plus qu'assez, Derek. Je veux bien considérer que je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain face à vous, grands loup-garou que vous êtes, mais j'en ai ras le bol. Je ne suis peut être pas aussi fort qu'Allison ou que Lydia, je n'ai pas cette force de caractère qui fait que je peux tout supporter et que je suis aimé de tous, j'en suis conscient. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Scott, Issac, Boyd ou même Erica, ça aussi je l'ai capté, merci. Je suis qu'un pauvre humain maigrichon qui vous sert de jouet occasionnellement, qui vous sert à sauver vos pauvres culs de lycanthropes quand vous vous mettez dans la merde. Ah pour ça, vous êtes les champions dans votre catégorie, y a pas à dire ! (les larmes aux yeux) J'ai tout accepté, entre l'indifférence de Lydia, la transformation de Scott, l'arrivée dans la meute des 3 autres énergumènes, et même toi et ton caractère de merde. Mais je peux plus, j'y arrive plus. Quand la semaine dernière, j'ai cru que je comptais pour toi, que tu tenais à moi, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai réussi à croire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi (rire jaune, les larmes lui coulent sur le visage), Eh bien oui, ce pauvre Stiles est assez stupide pour croire que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui et l'aime à sa juste valeur. Mais je sais, j'ai faux sur toute la longueur, je suis comme ça, je me fais des illusions plus grosse que la lune ! Je t'assure Derek, le week end dernier, je me suis enfin dit que j'avais le droit au bonheur, que c'était mon tour, que la roue tourne, et que pour une fois je n'allais pas faire banqueroute, mais la vie est une chienne et j'ai été stupide, complètement stupide de croire que toi, Ô grand Alpha que tu es, que tu pouvais me considérer autrement que comme un idiot d'humain qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, et qui déblatère plus vite que son ombre. Je suis tout à fait au courant que mon hyperactivité n'est pas un cadeau pour mon entourage, mais je fais des efforts, je t'assure que je fais des efforts. Pour preuve, cette semaine je pense avoir ouvert la bouche uniquement pour manger, et encore ! Si c'est pas des efforts, je ne sais pas ce que sait. Mais… Mais au fond, je te dis ça, mais c'est ridicule. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu me rends fou. Littéralement. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser quand tu es là, je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon cerveau, je pense trop, je parle trop, et quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai cru qu'au fond, bien au fond, tu ressentais la même chose, et je me suis sentie tellement soulagé, tellement heureux. Je suis retourné chez moi, et je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi heureux depuis un long moment, et je me suis dit que j'étais peut être bien amoureux de toi, qu'en fin de compte, oui, je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je t'aime Derek, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire rester près de moi, mais si tu refuses ma présence, j'accepterais, juste dis le moi, que j'arrête de souffrir, ça fait vraiment trop mal. Putain, ça fait un mal de chien. Alors juste dis le moi, dis moi que tu tiens à moi, et que ce n'était pas juste une putain de rêve, que tu ne jouais pas avec mon cœur. Je t'en supplie… »

Et il pleura de plus belle. Ses yeux étaient rougis et irrités, ses joues étaient trempées, mais sa poitrine lui parut plus légère. Tous ces mots qu'il avait retenus depuis tellement longtemps, avait jaillit hors de sa bouche, le soulageant à moitié.

Et ça avait fait l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire pour Derek.

Il se prenait des éclats d'obus dans la face, sans avoir le temps d'analyser les phrases correctement. _« Je t'aime Derek, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. ». _Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Stiles l'aimait. Il était aimé. D'un de ces amours sincères. Un de ces amours qu'il n'avait cru pas fait pour lui. Un des ces amours dont il avait secrètement rêvé d'avoir un jour.

Mais au fond, il ne s'était jamais posé la question : Est-ce que _lui_ était capable d'aimer à nouveau, d'un amour aussi fort et vrai, comme l'adolescent ? Il avait l'impression que son cœur était engourdi de tous sentiments, comme s'il s'était desséché, rétracté sur lui-même. Et pourtant, c'était ce même cœur qui battait irrégulièrement lorsqu'il était près de lui, même s'il arrivait à le contrôler, ça lui faisait toujours l'effet d'une surprise quand il surprenait son palpitant qui déviait sa fréquence cardiaque normale. Ca lui faisait, le temps d'une seconde, croire qu'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose et qu'à part être un loup-garou, chef de meute, il avait une part de lui qui était humaine. Cependant, était-ce suffisant ?

Stiles continuait de pleurer, de plus en plus désemparé quand il ne vit aucune expression faciale de la part du plus vieux. Sans savoir que le chaos régnait dans son esprit, et que c'était un choix de ne rien laisser paraître. De ne pas paraître faible. Faiblement amoureux, lui aussi.

Il avait peur. Ah, cette situation de lui paraissait d'un ridicule énorme. Il avait peur d'avouer son amour, d'être heureux, d'être aimé, de partagé sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. _Et bien reste tout seul, pauvre con, _lui souffla son subconscient agacé, _reste dans ton coin, souffre en silence alors que tout ce dont tu as besoin est devant toi. 65 kilos d'amour et d'attention, avec une capacité de pouvoir te faire sentir mieux avec le temps, mais si Môssieur ne veut en faire qu'à sa tête, parfait. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre ensuite, y en a marre._

« Ton silence en dit long. Merci quand même… » ironisa l'adolescent en essuyant rageusement son visage, près à remonter à l'étage.

Une main vient agripper son poignet droit et le fit se retourner. Derek releva de son index, le menton tremblant de Stiles qui était près à pleurer encore et encore, et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Stilinski, je t'interdis de penser que tu n'es qu'un 'pauvre' humain, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es la force dans la meute, tu es celui qui permet un certain équilibre, tu es _mon_ équilibre. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer une journée sans penser à toi et tes babillages incessants à longueur de journée. Cette semaine a été un calvaire pour moi aussi. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas venir te voir. J'ai dû me battre intérieurement, parce que tu avais déjà réussi à abattre toutes mes barrières la semaine dernière. Si tu n'avais pas autant d'emprise sur moi, je n'aurais jamais perdu le contrôle et je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé. J'aurais peut-être même emporté ce 'secret' jusque dans ma tombe. Parce qu'avouer avoir des sentiments pour toi, ressentir quelque chose pour toi... être amoureux de toi, c'était te permettre de rentrer dans ma vie et faire ce que tu voulais de mon cœur, c'était de te permettre de me rendre plus faible, plus humain, et ça me faisait flipper… ça me faisait juste flipper, Stiles.. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alors c'était vrai. Ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes envies, la même passion, ça n'était pas juste une illusion. C'était réel. C'était réciproque. Derek aimait Stiles, et Stiles aimait Derek, c'est aussi simple que ça.

L'adolescent s'engouffra contre le torse de Derek, qui referma ses bras autour de lui, le menton posait sur son crâne. Stiles brisa le silence, un léger sourire en lèvres, enfin heureux.

« Pourquoi ce revirement soudain, Mr Hale ? »

« Parce que je pense que tu as raison. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« A propos ? »

« A propos du bonheur, j'ai envie d'essayer aussi. Avec toi. »

Et le plus jeune resserra son étreinte, respirant à plein poumons. Ce que ça faisait du bien d'aimé et d'être aimé en retour. C'était presqu'idyllique comme sensation, un bout de paradis sur Terre.

_A l'instant_

Stiles s'était endormi, bercé par Derek, qui écoutait le cœur de l'endormi battre d'un rythme calme et apaisé. Il respira l'odeur sucré du fils du Sheriff, et sourit légèrement. Il n'aurait pas dû refouler tout ça, il avait perdu une semaine de plaisir, une semaine de bonheur pour des broutilles. Pour un orgueil trop présent, trop pesant. Il avait besoin de Stiles, bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Cette fois, il en était sur. Il avait donné une toute nouvelle tournure à sa vie, et il était enfin prêt à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Bordel, ce que c'était bon le bonheur.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 3, assez court mais j'y ai mis "l'essentiel" pour ma part. Je compte écrire un petit épilogue que je posterais dans quelques jours ou alors samedi après-midi/soir. N'hésitez pas avec les reviews, dites moi ce qui vous a plus ou au contraire déplu, toute remarque est bonne à prendre si elle est constructive. Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fais plaisir que l'histoire vous plaise. Bisous, Moon.**


	4. Epilogue

Il avait fallu le dire à la meute, puis à Scott, et faire comprendre à l'entourage de Stiles que ce dernier appartenait tout entier à Derek, et que qui conque voulait lui nuire, aurait à faire à griffes et crocs d'un méchant Alpha.

Erica, Boyd et Isaac le prirent bien. Peut-être même mieux que Derek l'aurait imaginé. C'était un soulagement pour eux de ne plus voir leur chef en pleine frustration quotidienne parce qu'il était incapable de laisser ses émotions ressortir. Ils avaient remarqué que le loup paraissait plus serein, plus à l'écoute et moins capricieux.

Scott… Et bien Scott, avait beau être un meilleur ami très compréhensif et supporteur, la pilule avait eu dû mal à passer. Lorsque Stiles lui avait avoué sa relation avec l'aîné, il avait d'abord acquiescé, pas certain d'avoir totalement compris. Il avait congratulé son ami, et lui demanda de l'excuser en s'enfuyant. Il était partit trouver Derek, le menaçant : « Tu lui brises le cœur une seule, une seule petite fois, je t'assure Derek que tu en feras pas long feu, je suis clair ? ». Bien sur, il ne faisait pas le poids contre le grand brun, mais celui-ci opina de la tête, comprenant que Scott était très sérieux.

Lydia ne fit aucune remarque, même si elle devait maintenant faire face à moins d'attention de la part de Stiles, ce qui la frustrait quelque peu. Ca lui faisait quand même un admirateur en moins, et c'était inacceptable.

Allison, quand à elle, mit en garde Stiles de faire attention mais lui souhaita tout le bonheur de monde. Au fond, il le méritait amplement.

Jackson ne dit rien, bien trop obnubilé par sa personne. Etonnant..

Il ne restait que le Sheriff à mettre au courant.

Stiles y avait déjà réfléchi. Il se voyait rentrer dans la cuisine, son père assit à la table, lisant son journal et buvant son café et lui dire de but en blanc : « Au fait Papa, je suis gay, genre _vraiment_ gay, je suis amoureux de Derek Hale, oui, l'homme que tu as recherché pour meurtre, mais il est innocent, je peux te l'assurer. Ah, et on est en couple… Un peu plus de café ? »

Il aurait put lui dire comme ça, mais il craignait la crise cardiaque de la part de son père. Alors il s'était mis d'accord avec Derek, il lui annoncerait seul, dans un moment calme et au cas où, Derek serait dans les parages pour sauver la situation.

C'est ainsi, que le jour des 7 mois de relations entre les deux hommes que Stiles décida qu'il était temps pour son père de savoir la vérité. Il était 17h00, et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Le Sheriff se préparer pour repartir à son poste de travail, mais fut stopper par son fils alors qu'il mettait sa veste.

« Je dois te parler. »

« Ca ne peux pas attendre, Stiles ? Je dois y aller. »

« Non, ça ne peux pas- »

Mais il fût coupé par la radio de son père qui baragouina dans un jargon que seul le policier chef comprenait. Ce dernier souffla lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devait aller à l'autre bout de la ville pour une urgence. Il enfila sa manche qui était restait pendante, et se retourna vers son fils qui avait encore la bouche ouverte après avoir était coupé.

« Tu disais, Stiles ? »

« Je... euh... non... rien… Ca peut attendre. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Fait attention sur la route surtout. »

« Je fais toujours attention, Stiles. »

L'aîné Stilinski se dirigea vers la prote puis se retourna brusquement.

« Au fait, Stiles.. »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu diras à Derek de rester pour le petit déjeuner demain matin, j'achèterai des croissants. J'ai deux trois mots à lui dire. »

« Deux trois mots à lui dire ? »

Stiles piqua un fard énorme et son père grimaça un sourire en coin.

« Oui, tu sais, par rapport à votre relation. C'est bien demain que vous fêtez vos 7 mois, non ? »

« En fait, c'est aujourd… Attends, attends, attends ! QUOI ?! Je... mais… Comment ? … QUOI ?! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le Sheriff de cette ville ? Je sais tout, Stiles. Tout. »

L'adolescent ressemblait à un poisson rouge dans son bocal, dû à sa couleur mais aussi parce que ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Et puis, tu l'as marqué en grand sur le calendrier dans ta chambre, pas très discret. »

Le Sheriff porta sa main à son arme de service et rappela à Stiles de bien dire à Derek de rester demain matin. Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment quand son père claqua la porte d'entrée et partit.

Derek ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

« Tu penses que ça va mal se passer ? » éluda l'Alpha alors qu'il s'asseyait lourdement sur le lit de Stiles

« Non, bien sur que non : il va acheter des croissants ! »

« Stiles. »

« Quoi ?! Je suis sérieux ! Je pense que si mon père avait voulu te tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait dès qu'il avait su pour toi et moi, et il n'achèterait pas des croissants. Non, je pense même qu'il l'a bien pris. J'espère, en tout cas. »

« Tu espères ? »

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas le cas, je tiens à te dire que j'ai vécu les plus beau 7 mois de toute ma vie ! »

« Idiot. »

Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent comme une promesse de future.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus, et que mon Sterek vous a fait rêver le temps de 4 petits chapitres. Merci énormément pour vos reviews. Bisous, Moon.**


End file.
